


Stop Talking

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Dog Penis, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Hate Sex, Large Cock, Large Insertion, M/M, Mind Break, Public Sex, Public Use, Sexual Violence, Skull Fucking, Threats, socket sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: The dogs are a little sick of Papyrus ordering them around and acting like he runs the place. They get a little creative (and horrible) with teaching him a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> Askellie, I hope you have a fantastic Birthday! <3
> 
> Please accept this humble offering of Fell Paps beting subjected horrible things. I hope you enjoy it.

“GUH!” Papyrus grunted as his skull was shoved down-wards, his cervical vertebrae running into the wood painfully. He thrashed, trying to keep his hands from being bound, but they were hauled forward, and the top piece of wood slammed down. There was a click, and the hands holding him retreated. Pulling at his limbs didn’t work. The holes were too small, even for fleshless bones. They must have had the stockade specially made. Fuckers.

“Heh, how do you like that?” Greater Dog, flanked by Dogamy and Dogaressa, stood in front of Papyrus. “The mighty Papyrus, at our mercy.”

“IT’S THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, YOU HALFWIT. I-”

“Right, don’t know how I could have forgotten, with you spouting it ALL. THE. DAMN. TIME.” Greater Dog stepped forward, leaning down to look Papyrus in the sockets. The massive canine looked even larger from this angle. Papyrus glared at him anyways. There was no way this would stand.

“RELEASE ME, IMMEDIATELY.” He used his most commanding tone, and he saw Greater Dog’s ears fold back. “MY BROTHER-”

“Your brother is doing a fantastic job, right now, _entertaining_ our colleagues. They were sad to miss your big debut, but we promised they could have a go later. You’ll be here for a while.”

Papyrus’s attention caught on the word entertaining, and the way the mutt had said it, like it meant something, and was slow to process the rest of his statement.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?” He demanded, looking around. Doggo and Lesser Dog were missing.

“Aw, do you care about big brother?” Greater Dog laughed, straightening. Papyrus just continued to glare, unwilling to answer. Looking down, the dog slowly stopped, his face was now shocked amusement.

“You do, don’t you? Haha, well isn’t that interesting. We were pretty sure you didn’t care about _anyone_ but yourself. It’s all you ever talk about.” Papyrus flushed, but didn't respond to that, either. He wasn't about to give them anything more to work with.

“Wow, never thought I’d see the day _Papyrus_ didn't want to run his mouth.” Dogaressa laughed, and Papyrus heard several others chuckle along with her.

Papyrus grew warm with embarrassment. He noticed townsmonsters starting to collect at the edge of the area, staring at him. There was no benefit in drawing this out. The sooner it ended, the sooner he could get away from prying eyes. The sooner he could go find Sans.

“ENOUGH OF YOUR YAPPING,” he sneered, “DO WHAT EVER YOU’RE GOING TO DO AND LET ME GET ON WITH MY DAY.” He did his best to exude confidence. These mutts didn’t scare him.

“Oh, bone boy’s eager to get to the main event. Wonder if we even needed this stuff.” Greater Dog gestured at Dogamy. “But no sense letting it go to waste.”

The other dogs yipped, their tales swinging back and forth as they approached him. Dogamy produced a syringe, and Papyrus reflexively jerked away from the implement. What the fuck was that?

“WHAT- HEY!” He stilled, trembling slightly despite his resolve, as Dogaressa unceremoniously reached up into his rib cage, her paw clamping down on his soul. She drew it out, and Papyrus felt his mind lock up, focused on the fact that his soul, _his fucking soul_ , was currently exposed in front of half the town.

“PUT THAT— UCK, GAH!” Papyrus felt his whole body lock up as the sharp tip of the needle pierced his soul. Tears gathered as the sharp pain intensified, the pressure of something flowing into his soul gathering into a dull ache in the background.

”WH- WHAT…,” Papyrus felt his soul slowly start to grow warm, the heat seeping into his bones from the bundle of magic. Dogaressa put his soul back into his rib cage, giving it a squeeze before she let go.

“HAAAH!” His knees went weak, and a jolt of heat raced down his spine to his pelvis. The dogs were snickering as they walked back to their leader, but Papyrus couldn’t pay attention to them. His magic was going haywire, flaring up and gathering around his pelvis.

“WHAT…DID…YOU…?” He gasped, suddenly panting from the heat that had overtaken his body. He shifted his legs, his magic seeking…something.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” Dogamy said, as Greater Dog gave him a pat on the back. He walked back towards Papyrus, unbuckling his armor as he went. The skeleton watched, filled with apprehension, as the dog pulled out his penis. Yet…his tongue formed, soul throbbing with excitement as he eyed the hardening member.

“Don’t think about trying anything with those teeth of yours,” Dogaressa called out, standing back to watch with Greater Dog. “ _Never know who might pay the price._ ” Papyrus’s mind barely took a break in its gleeful observation of the nearing dog to note what she said.

Sans. They were threatening Sans. That should make him furious.

His magic formed his own penis and he whined, the member already rock hard.

“Open wide,” Dogamy said, and to Papyrus’s chagrin, he did. The dog’s member slipped into his mouth half erect, but after a few thrusts into him, it was hard and hot and _wonderful_.

That wasn't right. Papyrus wanted to shake his skull and clear his thoughts, but Dogamy put a paw on either side of his skull and held it. He began to thrust in earnest, his penis hitting the back of Papyrus’s mouth every time.

The magic holding his jaw together clenched and seized at the intrusion, so he swallowed, trying to keep it in check. The magic tightened right as the dog thrust in. He paused, seated fully in Papyrus’s mouth, and moaned loudly above him.

“Shit, I think he just…I think he’s into it.” He panted to the other monsters. Papyrus choked on the member, where it sat unmoving. He swallowed again, and again, trying not to do anything _too_ disgraceful. With each movement of his throat, Dogamy moaned and thrust forward a little more. That should have made it worse, but he felt his magic slowly relax instead, letting the dog in. The long member slipped further and further down.

“Oh fuck,” the penis in his mouth started to swell, pressing against the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth uncomfortably. Papyrus did his best to keep his jaw open and his sharp teeth away from the sensitive flesh, worried that they might sto- about Sans.

Papyrus whined as hot liquid began to splash against the back of his mouth. Dogamy grunted, shifting his hips as much as the swollen member would allow. Papyrus could dimly hear monsters talking and laughing, but the pounding in his skull, the unrelenting need that coursed through his bones made it hard to focus on anything but the dog’s musky scent, where his groin was pressed into Papyrus’s nose hole.

It took a long time, an eternity to Papyrus, but Dogamy’s penis finally began to shrink. The dog didn’t remove it right away, waiting for every last bit of his salty release to trickle down Papyrus’s throat before he let it slip out, limp and wet. Papyrus groaned as it left, the feel of it in his mouth no longer distracting him from the burning need in his pelvis.

“NNgh!” He grunted, lifting his pelvis with shaking legs to present it. It was the closest he’d get to begging, he swore to himself. There was just this aching need in him. The move prompted a fresh round of laughter, and Greater Dog turned to the watching monsters. Were there more of them now? Papyrus was having trouble telling, his vision growing hazy as his mind imagined each and every one of them…

“…want to watch him squirm, don’t you?” Greater Dog was saying, to a wave of agreement from the crowd. “In the meantime, please make use of his mouth. He knows better than to bite, don’t you, Paps?” He was right next to Papyrus- when had that happened?- and was grabbing his skull, wrenching it up to make Papyrus look at him. There was something…that was a question…

All Papyrus could manage was more panting, in an effort to cool down. Fuck, he was so hot. The dog laughed, letting go, and Papyrus found he missed the monster’s touch. There was a whine, and he knew it came from his mouth, but there was nothing he could do to stop the next one, his cervical vertebrae straining in an attempt to follow the dog as he walked away.

The dog smelled _amazing_.

Someone stepped in front of him, and he felt his mouth open, his tongue hanging out in silent invitation. A hard penis, short, but girthy, was placed on his tongue, and he groaned from the taste of sex. The monster didn’t thrust into him, though, just leaving it there. Others began to heckle the owner of the member, but still they just waited. Eventually, whining, Papyrus also grew impatient. His magic adjusted to make sure his tongue could encase it fully, as it wrapped around the member several times.

There were several whoops and bouts of laughter while he stroked the penis, enjoying the taste of precum as it coated his tongue. It took longer than Dogamy, and Papyrus’s jaw was aching by the end, but the monster eventually came, release landing in his mouth, some splattering the surrounding bone.

The next monster wasn’t so patient and simply slammed his member into Papyrus’s mouth without warning, continuing the piston in and out roughly until he came shortly thereafter. He made sure to bury Papyrus’s face in the flesh above his member as he came, the tip of it pressed hard against his throat. Papyrus was growing used to it, and the thick, slimy ejaculate went down easy.

“Say what you want, mutt, I ain’t trusting this gift to monster kind to those chompers.”

Papyrus stared at the next penis with an almost hungry glare. The taste of sex was fading from his mouth, but the monster was just standing in front of him, stroking it. He wanted it. He wanted it in his mouth, which was open and waiting.

“”Pl-,” he was spared the embarrassment of begging by the splash of release across his skull, the monster moaning as he covered Papyrus in thick, ropey spurts.

“Mm,” some got on his tongue and he savored it a moment until he felt something side down the inside of his skull from his left socket.

“Hah…,” he panted, the feel of it, slowly tickling its way down, the slowest, most teasing touch yet. His pelvis trembled as the feeling joined the arousal pooled there, not quite bringing him to the edge.

“Shit did you see that? I gotta try something…,” Someone exclaimed above him, and his vision was suddenly blocked by a bulky mass. Papyrus opened his mouth eagerly, but the member was too high. It was-

“Fuuuuuck,” someone whined, and that was- that was his voice, wasn't it? The hard length didn't exactly go in easily, but there was something about the way it pushed the magic in his skull aside that sent delighted shivers down his spine. The monster hilted himself fully in Papyrus’s socket with a grunt, the tip of the member rubbing against the back of his skull teasingly. He wanted the other monster out of there- so that he could thrust back in. The thought alone made him whine.

“….I think he….likes it….,” the monster said, starting to move his hips very shallowly. “Wonder if….the other one…does too.” Sans! He was talking about Sans. Papyrus knew he should care, that he should be trying to find out about his brother. He couldn’t get the words out, his mind constantly whiting out as the member pushed into his skull. When the monster started to thrust in earnest, all thought fled.

“HAA!” Papyrus gasped, his legs finally giving out and tremors wracking his pelvis. The pressure that had been building there released, not that it had far to go, but the slick wetness of his own ejaculate on the inside of his pants was _something_.

“Did he just come?” Someone asked, and the member was being pulled out of his socket. Papyrus groaned, already missing its presence. That climax had been far from enough. He needed more.

“Don’t…put it back…,” he rasped, looking up at the monsters with blurry vision. There must have been five or six of them standing around his skull, penises out, stroking them. All except for one.

Greater Dog stood a full head above the rest, and had just pulled one away from him, the one that had been screwing his socket. There was a soul beat where it seemed like the monster was going to fight the dog, but he backed off. Greater Dog turned and looked down at Papyrus. Without a word he walked around to the other side of the stockade and ripped Papyrus’s pants off, at least the top portion. The tight fabric still clung to his tibiae and fibulae, even as his pelvis was exposed to the cold Snowdin air.

He yelped as it hit his member, but the cold did nothing to dull his arousal. Neither had his climax. It bounced, hard as ever, as his pelvis lifted, wiggling at Greater Dog. A paw landed on his iliac crest, hard. It should have hurt. It did hurt, but he moaned. Greater Dog laughed in response.

“That stuff worked better than I expected,” he said, a whine of excitement behind his voice. Papyrus could feel a regular pulse of air slide over his pelvis, and somehow his mind was able to piece together that the dog’s tail was wagging. His might have been too, if he had one. Excitement hummed in his bones as he heard armor shift behind him. The brush of a paw against his pelvis had him groaning with need.

Paws grabbed his the bones, pulling them up so that Papyrus’s feet weren't even touching the ground, dangling just a few inches off it. His spine arched to accommodate the movement, aching with the strain. Rational thought, driven by his self preservation instinct, returned long enough for him to fear the large monster's member.

Papyrus screamed as it entered him, Greater Dog taking no pains to prepare him or ease him into it. His mind still read it as pleasure. His body thrashed and twitched, magic stretched far too wide and pressed far too deep into his body. Yet, once the scream trailed off, moans and gasps left his mouth. Even as pain leaked through the pleasure, he heard himself…

“Please…more…”

The monsters splayed around his skull jeered at him, their words lost, but their laughter unending. Something hit his face, a liquid. Then more. Monsters came and went, but the only way he could track the time was the constant thrusting from Greater Dog. Papyrus’s tongue kept hanging out, eager to taste more of their sex, to drown in it.

When the member in his magic began to swell, he screamed again. The magic around it seemed like it was about to burst. His hands tried to pull out of the stockade, desperate to do something. That left his neck resting uncomfortably against the wood, only it and Greater Dog’s arousal supporting his body. More cum splashed his skull, monsters getting off to his pained cries. The drug was no longer able to make him like it, as the knot grew in size.

Then Greater Dog began to cum. Every time the massive penis in him spurted out another load of watery ejaculate, his own member swelled with arousal. Papyrus came four times while the monster unloaded into him.

Finally, the dog pulled out with a sickening squelch. He let go, Papyrus’s pelvis falling heavily and jerking his body down against his neck. He whimpered, spine straining. His legs were too weak to prop his body back up. Cum was dripping from him, trailing down his legs and cooling.

Papyrus was still hard.

The monsters began to trickle off, as their release ran down his skull, inside his sockets, and down his throat. His soul felt heavy, from the quantity it had absorbed. Tears might have been shed, though he couldn’t distinguish the feel of them from the other fluids coating his face.

Eventually, there was only one monster left standing in front of him. Papyrus whined, his pelvis twitching at the thought of being left without further stimulation. He wasn’t done. _He needed..._

“Please…more…,” he rasped out again, his voice softer and rougher than it had ever been before. “Give me…more…fuck me….”

Papyrus tried to stand, to offer up his aching pelvis, but his legs still weren’t working.

“B-boss…?”


End file.
